Past love
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: sequel to 'Conflicted love'. Nearly two years has passed since Gin and Ichigo first got together. Their anniversary is coming up but Renji won't let go so easily, and he's gained an ally, someone from Gin's past.
1. Chapter 1

**~ BLEACH**

It was early in the morning as a groan softly sounded. In a large bedroom were two people. The one laying on his back had short silver hair, and the other man laying on his chest had slightly long spikey orange hair. They were Gin Ichimaru and Ichigo Kurosaki, both lovers for nearly two years. Ichigo moved a bit and opened his eyes.

He didn't want to wake up but he knew he had to. He sat up a bit and looked at his lover's sleeping face. Ichigo smiled and stroked his cheek lightly. He then looked around and slipped into some boxers and a light-blue yukuna. He covered Gin back up and left the bedroom.

He came down a small hallway and was in a large living room with a separate kitchen. This was Gin's apartment, also their apartment now. Ichigo went into the kitchen and started making some breakfast. He heard a loud yawn and snorted as he heard footsteps coming down some stairs. Yep, apartment actually had a second floor.

"Mornin Ichi, what's for breakfast?" asked the new comer. Ichigo looked to see an albino version of himself with black and gold eyes. This was Ichigo's older twin brother; Hichigo 'Shiro' Kurosaki. The man remembered when Gin had asked him to move in. Ichigo liked the idea, but wasn't big on leaving Shiro behind.

Gin had chuckled, saying that since Ichigo was a twin, the invitation extended to Shiro as well. Shiro had agreed since he wanted his brother to be happy. His face was also priceless when he saw the apartment. He had decided to take a room on the second floor, saying he didn't want to hear any 'bumps in the night'. Ichigo had been embarrassed and Gin only laughed.

Shiro was wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt, showing off his muscles as he took a seat. "I'm making friend egg, dumplings and some rice." said Ichigo. "Ah good." said Shiro. Ichigo rolled his eyes and watched Shiro put some dishes on the table. "So, does Kisuke have anythin planned for ya today?" asked Shiro.

"No, he just wants me to do the samething as I usually do." said Ichigo. Shiro nodded and his gaze hit the calendar. "Hey, isn't ya two year anniversary thin with Gin comin up soon?" asked Shiro. "Ya, next month." said Ichigo. "Hm, does he have anythin planned?" asked Shrio.

"If he does, he won't say." said Ichigo. Shiro nodded and started looking through the paper. The younger twin put the food on the table and heard footsteps. Gin came out in a green yukuna. "Well, well, look who decided ta come out." said Shiro.

He got a whack from the orange haired man. "Thanks Ichi-berry, also, I only slept in cause of Aizen changin ma schedule 'round." yawned Gin. "Really, what the hell for?" asked Ichigo. "Nah, he's a fuckin bastard...though maybe he figured out I've been givin him expired lunches." said Gin. Shiro laughed and Ichigo joined in.

Gin smiled and slid around the counter to kiss Ichigo. "So, working again tonight?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, have ta attend this social gatherin thing, Ichigo, can ya come with meh, it's gonna be borin." complained Gin. "Sure, I have nothing planned for the night." said Ichigo. The silver haired man smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Thanks, ya have no idea how many people I always wanna strangle at these damn gatherin's." said Gin. "Here, here." agreed Shiro, raising his glass. The couple laughed and Shiro snorted. Gin sat down and started eatting as Ichigo ate his breakfast. Breakfast was soon over and Ichigo headed to the bathroom.

Once alone, Shiro sat close to Gin. "So, got anythin planned for ya anniversary next month?" asked Shiro. "Yep, got somethin special planned." said Gin. "Well, tell meh." said Shiro. Gin only raised a pale finger to his lips.

"It's a secret." said Gin. Shiro grunted and left, saying he had to get ready for work. Now alone, Gin pulled out a notepad and looked inside. It had numbers that were crossed out and going lower. 'I almost have enough.' thought Gin.

He put it away and headed to his room. He got there to see Ichigo button his jeans, still shirt-less. He didn't notice Gin and he went to grab his shirt. Gin wrapped his arms around the younger man's slender waist and kissed his neck. "Ya now have meh excited for ta-night." said Gin.

Ichigo smiled and ran his fingers through the silver locks. "You say that every time I agree to spend some alone time with you." said Ichigo. Gin only hummed and kissed his cheek before letting go. Ichigo slipped on a yellow T-shirt with red sleeves and kissed Gin on the lips. "See you later." said Ichigo.

The man nodded and watched his lover leave. He smiled and left to grab a towel for his own shower. He had to make some more money for his surprise for Ichigo.

_**A/N: Well, things seem to be going good for Gin and Ichigo. But what could the surprise be that Gin has planned? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ BLEACH**

A sigh escapes Ichigo's lips as he restocked the instant ramen cups. It was the samething with this job. Run the register, restock, and clean. His godfather; Urahara, was very proud of his shop and ran it up to store code. The man was annoyed at his godfather's annoying antics, but his mind soon drifted.

He was looking forward to tonight since he was going to help Gin with his work. He finished restocking when he heard a whistle. "You sure look good when you work." said a voice. Ichigo turned around to get pissed. Standing behind him was a man with long red hair in a spikey pony-tail and had tattoos all over his body.

It was his sleezy ex-boyfriend; Renji Abarai. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ichigo, pissed. "Came to see you, is it a crime?" asked Renji. "Considering you lied and used me for four years and then tried to rape me, ya, it is." snapped Ichigo. He walked past him to get his arm grabbed.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, okay, I don't like break-ups." said Renji. "Maybe if you weren't such an ass, you wouldn't have to deal with break-ups." said Ichigo. Renji's eyes then went cold and he pulled the orange haired man closer, gripping his arm harder. "Actually, if it wasn't for that Gin guy-" started Renji. Ichigo punched him in the face, but Renji still held onto his arm tightly.

"Shut the fuck up, you have NO right to talk about Gin like that!" yelled Ichigo. Renji was mad and went to raise his hand. "Do it, and no one will find ya body!" snarled a voice. The two looked to see a pissed off Shiro and a man with teal hair standing behind him. It was Grimmjow, Shiro's best friend.

Renji flinched, Shiro was the leader of the most powerful gang in town, he was someone no one wanted to fuck with. "Let em go and get tha fuck out!" spat Shiro. "Better hurry, we're not pantent people." threatened Grimmjow. Renji obeyed and quickly left. Ichigo was reliefed and his twin came over, lightly holding his arm.

A bruise was forming and it pissed Shiro off but he cooled down. "Are ya okay?" asked Shiro. "Ya, the bastard was trrying to use pity to get me to forgive him." sighed Ichigo. "You didn't, did you?" asked Grimmjow. "He lied and used me, then tried to rape, there is no was in fuckin HELL I am ever going to forgive him." spat Ichigo.

Shiro laughed Grimmjow joined in. "Well said, Ichi." said Grimmjow. Ichigo nodded and went back to the counter. He heard Shiro mutter to Grimmjow and the teal haired man kissed him. It had come as a shock to Ichigo when he first caught the two making out.

They started a relationship six months ago and the orange haired twin was happy to see his brother was happy. "Hey, Ichigo, what are you going to say to Gin about the bruise?" asked Grimmjow. "The truth, I never lie to Gin." said Ichigo. Shiro was happy about that and he sat beside the counter with Grimmjow looking around. They were goingto make sure nothing else happened.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin was bored as he waited for his papers to finish being copied. He was bored and missed his berry very much. He smiled as he thought of the rocky start they had. Ichigo had been fooled by his ex-boyfriend into believing he loved him and was miserable. After some careful attempts at winning over him, it had worked and Ichigo was finally happy.

He smiled more, he was glad that Ichigo was happy with him. He picked up his finished copies and left the printer room. "Leaving the room so soon, I was hoping for some fun in there." said a voice. Gin froze, he knew that voice anywhere. He looked to see a short man who looked like a girl leaning against the wall.

He had short, girl styled black hair, purple eyes with a tattoo of three pink diamonds above the left eye brow. Gin was pissed and faced him in anger. "Tha fuck are ya doin here, Luppi!" snarled Gin. Luppi giggled and slid up to Gin, running a finger down his chest. "I missed you." said Luppi.

"Well, I didn't, now leave and go back ta the Hell from where ya came from." said Gin coldly. Luppi looked hurt but the man saw through the act. "That's so mean, Ginny, I want to get back together, please, forgive me, it was all a mistake." said Luppi. "Tha only mistake was tha we ever dated, hell, since we ever met." said Gin bitterly. "Gin, please." begged Luppi, pouting.

Gin shoved him off and glared. "Tha' won't work on meh, ya should know by now, I don't want ta be with ya, not now, not ever, I have a lover already and I'm perfectly happy." said Gin. The girly man was shocked and glared. "You got a new lover, why, he can't be better than me." said Luppi. "He is, hell, he's a million times better than ya in every way." said Gin.

Luppi was mad and Gin turned his back on him. "Now, go back ta tha hole ya crawled outta and stay tha fuck away from meh." said Gin. He left and Luppi glared after him. He wasn't going to lose, he was going to get Gin back!

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo finished brewing tea and had set out a plate of dried persimmons. He had chosen the zen tea which helps calm nerves. He had the feeling Gin was going to be stressed when he got home. He even pulled out his lover's favorite food. He heard the door shut and a few moments later, Gin came in wearing his light blue button shirt unbuttoned, exposing his torso and abs.

Gin was slender but well built and powerful. He sat on his couch, running a hand through his silver hair. He then got a wifth of tea and saw Ichigo holding a cup out for him. Gin thanked him and drank it, feeling himself relax. "Hm, thanks Ichi." said Gin.

Ichigo sat with him and put the plate of dried persimmons down. "I had a feeling you'd be stressed after work." said Ichigo. "Ya have no idea." groaned Gin. He picked up a dried fruit and happily nibbled on it to stop. "Ichigo, what happened ta ya arm?" asked Gin.

Ichigo lifted it to see the fully formed bruise. "I had a run in with Renji in the shop, he tried using pity to get me to forgive him, after that, he tried force." said Ichigo. Gin was mad, Renji had left a mark on his lover. "Though, Shiro and Grimmjow came in and scared him off." said Ichigo. This made the man happy and he kissed his yound lover.

"Good, I don't like seein ya get hurt." said Gin. Ichigo smiled and kissed Gin, sliding his hand over chest and abs. The man purred, pulling Ichigo onto his lap so now both hands grazed his chest and stomach. "Hm, let's take this ta tha bedroom." purred Gin seductivly. Ichigo happily agreed and Gin held his hand and they left the living room.

Gin was happy, Ichigo was the best thing to ever happen to him. He shut the bedroom door and they weren't disturbed for a long time.

_**A/N: Well, Renji is back and Gin seems to have a past with this Luppi person. What is to happen now? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


End file.
